


eros (reprise)

by Abarero



Series: Going for Gold [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: Yuuri steadied himself, both mentally and physically, the crook of his leg holding him balanced across the pole that spanned from floor to ceiling. The pose was called Eros, and Yuuri let that little secret fuel his fire.“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, voice low and thick since he was hanging with the blood rushing to his head.Victor about tripped in haste to oblige and Yuuri's confidence swelled stronger. He'd seduced him before, this time he was going to remember it.(or Yuuri decides it's time he finds out the true story of the Eros program before Worlds)





	eros (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [and the world will know ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11625645), which is the second half of his Worlds program/gold medal win. I've always loved the Eros plotline in canon and how it's about becoming comfortable in your own sexuality, so I hope I've done it justice here. This is for Yuuri Week's Eros theme, of course :)

Yuuri’s mind liked to latch onto things, little simple things that people would say, and pick them apart until he was left feeling raw and anxious about something. He wasn’t surprised as the rush of Four Continents faded and the looming pressure of Worlds appeared that his mind started to do just that.

 

To be specific, it all started when Yuri let slip something that Yuuri's mind just couldn't let go of.

 

“At least this short program isn't a pining mess of emotions like the ones he gave to us,” the boy said as they watched Victor run through his program again.

 

And although Yuuri knew Eros and Agape were ideas Victor had toyed around with, it was Yuri’s wording that made Yuuri begin to over analyze. Victor had written those stories, right after the last GPF. Right, Yuuri found out after asking around, after a certain banquet night.

 

Georgi and Mila’s remarks only fueled Yuuri's curiosity.

 

“He thought you'd left him to go flirt around Japan.”

 

“The judges at Worlds thought so highly of how heart wrenching he was able to perform Stammi Vicino, but for once I don’t think he wasn't acting.”

 

And so, with his own Worlds approaching fast, Yuuri knew it was time he heard from Victor himself what the story of Eros was meant to be.

 

How could he skate it to its full potential otherwise? Yuuri reasoned, nervously settling onto the couch with Victor after practice.

 

Victor immediately noticed something was off.

 

“Yuuri,” he stroked his fingers through his hair, fingers curling around his ears, “what’s been on your mind all day?”

 

“Oh, um…” He clutched his hands in his lap, knowing fully well if he didn’t ask, he was going to dwell on it even more so. “I’ve uh...heard from some of the other skaters here, about when you were developing the two programs you gave to Yuri and me.”

 

Victor’s fingers stilled, his eyes blinking wider. “Yuuri, you don’t…”

 

“I want to know,” he pressed on, finally able to look Victor in the eye, “what story did you write the Eros program about?”

 

Victor looked wary, his eyes dropping and drifting off to glance away. They both knew this was an awkward subject to broach, but Yuuri needed to hear it from Victor himself.

 

“Eros is...it’s about someone being swept off their feet by a dashing man who suddenly, inexplicably, has set their eyes on them.”

 

“A playboy?” Yuuri offered, knowing now that Victor was doing his best to spare him mentions of what happened at the Sochi banquet.

 

“Hmm...” Victor’s eyes return then, a hint of amusement in them now. “To the viewer, it would seem that way. There’s such vivacity and life, such passion; you know, like most types of tango or Latin pieces might have. One would assume that a man capable of such things is definitely a skilled seducer, for once he sets his eyes on his prize of the night, he becomes completely focused on it. _Don’t you dare look away,_ he challenges. _I’m dancing just for you_.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Does the seducer succeed?”

 

Victor’s smile lit up with such warmth and fondness, it made Yuuri ache to know what memories he had of that night.

 

“He leaves them yearning desperately for more, a hole in their heart that suddenly only he can fill. It’s not just a simple seduction, it’s…a thorough undoing. They want for nothing in the world but him, for they know that no one else could ever compare. It turns the pursued into the pursuer, desperate to find him again. Now the playboy _is_ the prize.”

 

Yuuri fell quiet at that, his mind trying to slot what knowledge he had of that night into the story. But he was coming up far too short. A few pictures he desperately didn’t want to see didn’t help him at all. And asking Victor...well, that might be upsetting for both of them.

 

Victor clearly, truly, saw something magical that night that made him want to come to Japan; that made him think Yuuri was somehow some skilled seductive playboy. He swept Victor off his feet and couldn’t remember any of it.

 

He felt terrible.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“T-Thank you,” Yuuri managed. “I’m just trying to get ready for Worlds and I wanted to do my best to capture what you were envisioning.”

 

If Victor sensed his unease, he now mistook its source.

 

“Yuuri, you’re going to be perfect at Worlds. Don’t overthink it.”

 

“I know,” he mumbled, sliding over against Victor’s shoulder.

 

He wanted so badly now to understand that night, not just for himself, but for Victor.

 

_How can I skate the part if I’m trying to pretend it never happened?_

 

_How did I seduce Victor?_

 

_I want to know._

 

* * *

 

“Chris I need to ask a favor,” he said, shifting the phone as if it would somehow make this easier. “Two favors, actually…”

 

“I'm intrigued, go on.”

 

“Can you send me any pictures or video you have from the Sochi banquet?”

 

“Oh? What's this about? I thought you wanted us to pretend it didn't happen because it was too embarrassing for you.”

 

“It is. But that night...it means something to Victor. And I want to understand that.“

 

“Yuuri, he's come to love you for thousands of other reasons, don't get hung up on that.”

 

“I know. But that Yuuri _is_ me. Which means that whatever he's capable of, so am I. I've just needed the confidence to get there.”

 

“And this will help you?”

 

“Yes,” he said before he could chicken out. “Also, um I have one other thing…”

 

He whispered it out and Chris was silent.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.“

 

“And...any advice?”

 

“Hmm. I’ll give you my best piece of advice.”

 

He waited with baited breath.

 

“People always get hung up on what they need to make their sex better, but they forget the most important thing. Know your partner. And, if my hunch is right, you do. Yuuri, you know what Victor likes. What drives him wild. What makes him happiest. You already have everything you need. The rest of the stuff, that’s for trying to spice up a relationship that has become stale. If you know your partner correctly, you’ll never need anything more.”

 

Yuuri took that in. He’d never thought about it that way, too focused on what he was lacking to realize all that he had.

 

“Thank you, Chris.”

 

“Good luck, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

He considered the bottle of champagne a few times; mostly as he was setting things up and his nerves kept trying to shut it down. But he was determined to do this right this time.

 

Yuuri wanted to reclaim that night he forgot and turn it into something better, something _more_ intimate, and something, most of all, that he could remember _with_ Victor.

 

He owed Victor that much, for it wasn’t that he wanted to erase what that night meant to him, he just wanted to prove something. To himself, perhaps most of all.

 

Prove that even sober he could be just as seductive and alluring as that night that changed Victor’s life.

 

It had taken him two days to work up the courage to call Chris, and after his “special package” arrived, it had taken Yuuri three more days to find the bravery to plan things out. When Victor had a late night press conference with the Russian Skating Federation, Yuuri knew this might be his last chance before Worlds when they both wouldn’t already be too exhausted from training.

 

Even his anxiety couldn’t argue much with the logic of his plan for that night, although it made a valiant effort. But no matter how it tried, Yuuri held fast with one fervent thought- he loved Victor and he was going to do his best to show him how much; anxiety, nerves and everything else trying to stop him be damned.

 

When he heard Makkachin’s whine that let him know Victor was about to slot his key into the door, Yuuri took a deep breath and got himself in position.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice called out.

 

Yuuri swallowed down his nerves. “I'm in the bedroom.”

 

He could hear Victor’s footsteps approach.

 

Well this was it. The last chance to change his mind. He felt a surge of determination at that, a defiant resolve that he was going to go through with it. Victor deserved it, more than anything else.

 

The door swung open, and noticing the low lights, he seemed to catch on that he shouldn’t let Makkachin follow. Yuuri could hear him coaxing her back into the living room, before returning.

 

Then he finally entered the room, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, and the door clicked closed.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He sounded intrigued, but unsure. Yuuri steadied himself, both mentally and physically, the crook of his leg holding him balanced across the pole that spanned from floor to ceiling. The pose was called Eros, and Yuuri let that little secret fuel his fire.

 

“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, voice low and thick since he was hanging with the blood rushing to his head.

 

Victor about tripped in haste to oblige and Yuuri's confidence swelled stronger. He'd seduced him before, this time he was going to remember it.

 

“You're... not drunk.” It was a statement not a question.

 

“No,” he reached out, patting the edge of the bed closest to him. “Not this time.”

 

Victor took the seat, a light dusting of pink high on his cheeks. Yuuri shifted into a nose breaker drop, sliding down until he was at eye level before bringing himself to a stop.

 

“Don’t move for a second, okay?”

 

Yuuri could already see all the little ways, he was affecting Victor; his blue eyes wide but sparkling with intensity, his blush creeping down his neck, the way he swallowed as if he was desperate for a taste.

 

It lit a spark of fire to Yuuri’s confidence, Victor’s own words coming back to him.

 

_No one in the whole world knows your true eros._

 

Perhaps at the time, even Yuuri himself had no idea what he was capable of; but with Victor...it was as if a switch had been flipped. Insecurities about his own looks, his own sexuality, were hard to argue with when Victor looked at him like this.

 

Yuuri slid down into a handstand, then expertly flipped himself over and perfectly into Victor’s lap. It was completely and entirely worth it alone for the gasp that it drew from Victor’s lips.

 

Yuuri knew what Victor liked. What drove him crazy. What made him happiest. And he was about to put every single bit of that knowledge to work.

 

His fingertips found the knot of Victor’s tie, loosening it just enough. He leaned in, pressing a languid kiss to Victor’s lips as he yanked the tie up over Victor’s head and down onto his own neck.

 

Yuuri pulled back with a grin, the loose tie now dangling over his bared chest. Victor swore in Russian and Yuuri had to hold back a laugh.

 

“If you’re going to join me, you’re not going to want clothing in the way,” he explained, focusing instead on working open the buttons of Victor’s shirt.

 

“J-Join you?”

 

Yuuri had to pause then and press another kiss to Victor, for his expression was just so perfectly adorable he really couldn’t stop himself.

 

Victor loved surprises and it was clear that Yuuri had found a way to drop a boxful of surprises right into his lap.

 

“You didn’t get to last time. Don’t worry...” He slid the fabric off Victor’s shoulders, letting his fingers linger there before coyly lifting one up under Victor’s chin. “This time I’ll be _your_ coach.”

 

And this time Yuuri didn’t have to know what that Russian word he hissed out meant because he could feel Victor’s reaction to that from elsewhere. Knowing if he didn’t pull away, his plans would easily get derailed, Yuuri reluctantly did so.

 

He stood up before reaching down to hook his fingers into Victor’s belt loops, hauling him up by them until he’d pressed flush against Yuuri. The friction and contact are already doing their job, but Yuuri wasn’t ready for that quite yet.

 

Yuuri managed to coax Victor out of his pants before he nodded him towards the pole. If Victor had taught him anything about coaching, it was that he was a big proponent of the hands-on variety.

 

He slid his hands over the arch of Victor’s back, before reaching up over his head and beginning the instructions.

 

“Hands here.” He waited until Victor obliged before he reached down to nudge his right leg up. “Press your shin against the pole here, hooked with your foot.”

 

Once he was certain Victor had it right, he nodded. “Okay, step up onto the pole. Use your arm strength to pull yourself up.”

 

He waited until Victor did it and clearly had his balance right before stepping around to the opposite side of the pole and matching the moves. He then grabbed his left foot, pulling it out into an arch up over his back. Victor, seemed to steel himself for a moment, before doing the same. His face broke into a brilliant smile when he succeeded in matching it.

 

“It’s called the Double Skater,” Yuuri explained. If possible, Victor smiled wider.

 

“Very fitting,” he replied.

 

Yuuri pulled out of it, then started once more on instructing Victor.

 

“Put your other leg here, okay edge up the pole, then cross your legs around the pole and sit with your weight balanced there.“

 

After a few moments of readjusting his position, Yuuri told him to hold still. He slid up the pole behind him, seated right below him, and reached up to grab Victor’s arms.

 

“Okay, you’re going to let go and lean back. Don’t worry, I’ll support you.”

 

It may as well be a trust fall, Yuuri thought to himself; and Victor didn’t hesitate to let his weight fall back against Yuuri for support. He arched them both down and got Victor to stretch his arms out along with his own.

 

“Double Cross Ankle Release,” Yuuri breathed out.

 

“How are you holding both of us by just your legs?” Victor managed, a huff of disbelief in his tone.

 

“Practice,” he replied with a laugh. He eased them up out of the move and back down to the floor.

 

“I...uh never asked,” Victor found his voice first, both of them breathing heavier than normal. “Pole dancing?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “It was the only dance class that had openings when I got to Detroit, and Minako assured me it’s great for leg strength so I figured why not.”

 

“You never cease to surprise me.”

 

There’s a different hitch to his tone, a something in his eyes, and Yuuri knows, _knows_ , that it’s because of him. Before he’d been too caught up in whatever else was going on to see it, to realize this look for what it was, to have time to process the implications of it.

 

But this time, Victor had already laid it out bare before him.

 

_It’s not just a simple seduction, it’s…a thorough undoing. They want for nothing in the world but him, for they know that no one else could ever compare. It turns the pursued into the pursuer, desperate to find him again. Now the playboy is the prize._

 

Victor wanted him, and it was written on his face so wantonly that Yuuri wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before. _He’d_ done this, _he’d_ brought this about.

 

He’d seduced Victor Nikiforov and had been doing so countless times without even truly processing just how much he was succeeding at it.

 

“Looks like I’ve already won that,” he muttered, more to himself than anything.

 

Victor blinked. “Won what?”

 

Yuuri flickered his own eyes up to Victor’s, knowing what want had to already be written there.

 

“The gold medal in seducing you.”

 

Victor’s blush spanned from cheeks to chest and he looked almost abashed by it. Yuuri felt like he could cry with laughter at how dense he’d been. All this time, thinking that Victor was humoring him or some other excuse his brain provided, only subconsciously aware of what power he wielded.  

 

He didn’t need alcohol or anything special. He just needed to be himself, and for some crazy reason, that was what Victor wanted.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor practically whined it and it made him aware that he’d been staring.

 

Yuuri could feel the confidence, the assuredness that no matter what he did Victor would love it, seep into his bones. He had no reason to doubt himself now.

 

“Victor,” he replied, letting his accent curl around the letters in a way he knew Victor adored.

 

Victor made a vain attempt at covering his face at that, but it wasn’t enough to hide his deepening blush. Yuuri had to stifle a grin. He wasn’t even touching Victor and he could do this.

 

“I have no idea what’s gotten into you,” Victor started, trying to regain some dignity.

 

But Yuuri closed the space between them, his hand sliding up Victor’s chest to hover over his heart.

 

“But you _love_ it,” Yuuri finished.

 

“Oh do I love it,” Victor replied, pressing in closer.

 

They shared a tender look before they both leaned in, their lips seeking out one another’s and their hands coming up to thread into one another’s hair. This was a dance they both knew well, no more words needed to follow the steps. As they pulled apart, Yuuri caught sight of the champagne bottle and he’s struck with an idea. He shoved Victor onto the bed and picked it up, shaking it.

 

Victor was already grinning as he realized what Yuuri was about to do, the cork popping loose and the bubbly spray of it covering both of them they as they started laughing.

 

“I forgot the glasses, guess we’ll have to improvise,” Yuuri managed amidst laughter.

 

Victor grabbed him by the tie he still had looped around his neck and yanked him down, both of them now sticky and damp.

 

“You _planned_ that,” Victor countered, but he was laughing so much he clearly wasn’t mad.

 

“Maybe,” Yuuri teased, dipping his head down to lick up a droplet of the champagne from Victor’s skin. He could feel him shudder at the touch of his tongue.

 

If Victor was an instrument, Yuuri had learned each and every way to bring out the most beautiful music from him. Every touch of his fingers, every lick of his tongue, every scrape of his teeth. Yuuri knew Victor with a reverence and a passion that he’d never felt about anything else.

 

So he felt confident that he could conduct the most beautiful symphony with nothing more than himself as a catalyst.

 

It was a nocturne for two, Yuuri tuning with each touch and caress until Victor was ready to begin. First an adagio, then picking up tempo to an allegro, Victor’s voice sighing Yuuri’s name over and over like a prayer. They moved as one now, staccato breaths punctuating the air between them as Yuuri’s hips snapped to meet Victor again and again. It built to a harmonious crescendo, hands tangled together, lips and tongues dancing, as their duet reached a glorious finale.

 

In the afterglow, Yuuri found he couldn’t keep one question from nagging at him any longer.

 

“Victor?”

 

“What is it, zolotse?”

 

Yuuri’s heart swelled at the affectionate name, Victor’s fingers carding through his hair.

 

“I want to always remember tonight,” he murmured, hoping Victor would understand.

 

He does. “Much better than watching you pole dance with Chris.”

 

Yuuri laughed at that, a comfortable warmth settling around him. “And?”

 

“I think the private lesson and the further instruction it involved was one of the most wonderful surprises I’ve ever been given. I want to remember it forever.”

 

He sighed contentedly at that, the final burden unfurled from his shoulders.

 

“Good.”

 

Victor chuckled at that, Yuuri’s cheek against his collarbone reverberating with the sound. They lapsed into a relaxing silence, but suddenly Victor shifted as if struck by a thought.

 

He sat up, eyes wide as he peered down at Yuuri.

 

“Did you...did you do this, because you felt bad about not remembering?”

 

Ah, so he’d figured it out.

 

Yuuri buried his face in a pillow, suddenly shy.

 

“You did!” Victor’s arms were around him immediately, trying to pry the pillow from his grasp. He finally managed and Yuuri could feel his cheeks burn red.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, I do not deserve you,” he breathed out, pulling him into an embrace. “You didn’t have to, you know?”

 

“I know,” Yuuri murmured. “I wanted to. For you.”

 

Victor made a noise that Yuuri really couldn’t name without calling it a swoon. Which was ridiculous. There’s no way he’d made Victor _swoon_.

 

The pleasant sigh eased into a smile that seemed to brighten the whole room with it. Victor was radiant with happiness.

 

“Gold medal in best fiance _ever_ ,” Victor asserted.

 

Yuuri had to bury his face against Victor’s chest, all the embarrassment he’d held at bay catching up with him in a rush. He let Victor press kisses all over, finally dragging him out of the bed to the shower.

 

It was a memory Yuuri knew they’d both keep in their hearts forever.

 

* * *

 

He’d been the last to skate in the short program, which usually meant he’d been increasingly on edge as he watched everyone else.

 

This time, it was different.

 

He’d high-fived Phichit as he’d come off the ice, unable to keep himself too far away from the boards when he knew Victor would be skating soon. There was a palpable excitement thrumming in his veins that he’d never had before. He had a feeling that was because of Victor.

 

Because Victor was back on the ice skating and Yuuri was going to finally, _finally_ , have his chance. He’d dreamed for so long to meet Victor as an equal that it was almost unbelievable now that he’d made it here _with_ Victor, matching rings glinting off the lights in the arena for all to see.

 

But he felt good, confident. He knew the story he was telling now.

 

One by one the other skaters went, Yuuri only stepping off to the side after Victor’s performance to do some final stretches before his performance. Then before they knew it, it was time.

 

He had Victor’s new world record of 119.83 to beat.

 

But he knew who he was dancing for. He knew everything he loved. Everything that drove him wild. Everything that made him happiest.

 

He knew exactly how to seduce Victor Nikiforov.

 

“Victor,” he murmured, voice low and husky.

 

“Yes Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri flickered his eyes up, then leaned down to press a slow kiss to the ring on Victor’s hand.

 

“Don’t you dare look away, I’m dancing just for you.”

 

And before Victor could even process the shock at hearing his own exact words brought back now, Yuuri’s skated off to center ice and struck his starting pose.

 

The judges, the crowd, they weren’t there anymore.

 

This was for Victor and only him.

 

Yuuri begins and it’s as if he’s creating each note of music with his movements. A turn, then a wink and a kiss thrown for Victor to catch, and he’s off again. Each tilt of his hips, each sweep of his arms, tells the story he knows, _knows_ , now to be so impossibly true.

 

 _You want this, Victor?_ he thinks as he executes a flawless step sequence.

 

_Come and catch me._

 

He’s the prize to be won and he skates knowing that with every fiber of his being.

 

Change of foot camel spin, flying sit spin- he feels the air tousling his hair and imagines Victor’s fingers in its stead.

 

Spread eagle into a triple axel- his thighs that Victor _adores_ pushing him up into the air with ease.

 

Then there’s the quad salchow, triple toe- he rides the air up and down and up again, thinking only of Victor panting out his name.

 

Each step of his crisp, precise; each sweep of his arms a caress of his body, Victor’s hands on him, worshipping every inch of skin.

 

And last, it’s _their_ jump, and Yuuri lands it as the perfect climax, shooting white ice up as he lands.

 

There’s the final change of foot combination spin, and then he’s home. Finally, breathing heavy, but striking his last pose, cradled in arms that he knows, _knows_ , will always be Victor’s.

 

His eyes did their best to focus on the edge of the rink, finding Victor easily out of the rest. He took his bows, energy spent, but he knew that he did what he came to do.

 

When he reached the edge of the ice, Victor’s waiting for him; and he could see now the flush of pink high on his cheeks. Victor didn’t waste a moment in pressing in close to him, pulling him tight against him.

 

“Yuuri,” he breathed out, like a prayer. “Wow, that was…”

 

Yuuri’s about to answer when he _felt_ how effective he must have been.

 

He offered Victor a knowing little smirk. “Aren’t you glad you skated before me now?”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, burying his face against his shoulder. “Don’t tease me.”

 

Yuuri politely bit back a comment that clearly he didn’t have to if Victor was already half-hard. Instead he pressed a kiss to the shell of Victor’s ear and was delighted in the shiver that got from him.

 

“Okay, okay, stopping now. I’m sorry,” Yuuri rambled, his face flooding with color. “Sorry, that was embarrassing.”

 

Victor draped his arm around him, leading him towards the kiss and cry. “It was _perfect_ , Yuuri.”

 

He thought perhaps Victor might be a tad bit biased. But, apparently someone else out there agreed.

 

“The scores for Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. 120.03, which earns him a new world record and puts him in first place.”

 

Yuuri’s not sure the shock of it would ever wear off; but by the time they exit the kiss and cry, Chris had flagged them down.

 

“Yuuri, that was _something_ ,” Chris murmured with a wink.

 

“Don’t say anything,” Yuuri hissed back.

 

“Okay then,” he turned to Victor. “I hate you, you lucky lucky bastard.”

 

And he decided that, as embarrassing as it all was, Victor’s warm laughter and possessive little tug to keep Yuuri closer made it all entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pole Dance Dictionary is a writer's best friend!  
> Here's some moves:  
> [Eros](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/72/eros/)  
> [Nose Breaker Drop](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/260/nose-breaker-drop/)  
> [Double Skater](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/416/double-skater/)  
> [Double Cross Ankle Release](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/415/double-cross-ankle-release/)


End file.
